11 Warning Signs
by ShadowAsh
Summary: Danny comes home to his parents realizing something's wrong with him after Maddie reads a magazine article that explains why he's been acting the way he has. Set before Phantom Planet.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hi, I love writing Fanfics for fun in my spare time and decided to finally get an account here. I hope you like this story as much as I did when I was typing it, and please if you see something to make my writing better, please leave a review. Also I don't own Danny Phantom or the 11 Warning Signs bit. That goes to my mom's copy of Woman's Day.

* * *

Danny finally fell asleep as soon as the constant beep of his alarm went off. He grumbled, slapping it, causing it to shut off. "Danny! Wake up, you're going to miss the bus!" his mom yelled, walking in to his room and looking at the teen tangled up in his bed sheets.

"Do I really have to go?" He groaned.

"Of course you do…are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a bad dream, not a lot of sleep last night" he yawned sliding out of bed and stretching. Well, for once in his life that was somewhat true. After having Skulker ambush him in his sleep and staying up for about 4 hours fighting him, then another one with Valerie, he did get one hour of sleep. Which wasn't the best because replays in his mind of what almost happened to his head if it wasn't for his failed attempted to do homework. His literature book finally proofed its worth to him.

But using it as a shield between his head and Skulker's new blade was not its original purpose. So looking forward to Mr. Lancer yell at him for the uses a book should have he pushed himself out of bed. Of course saving Danny's head from being decapitate is no excuse for a book's murder. But then again, who would believe that a ghost would attack poor little Danny Fenten.

He made his way downstairs to the kitchen table where he quickly tried to eat. His eyes rested on the newest invention he was ready to spring to life and kill him. His dad, who was eating a healthy helping of fudge realized what he was staring at it.

"Hey, Danny! Do you want to try out the newest Ghost Finder!" he said, turning it on making a whirring noise come from it.

"Um, no thanks dad" Danny said, pushing himself out of his chair, his eyes still on it.

"Come on"

"Ghost, dead ahead." the machine droned.

"Ooh! There's a ghost!"

"No there isn't!" Jazz spoke up as Danny snuck past him.

"Ghost, behind you." he turned around to face Danny.

"Sorry, I gotta go, dad, maybe later." Danny said, running out towards the door.

"You let the ghost get away, moron." it droned making him stare at it while Jazz suppress a giggle.

"I need to fix this."

As Danny got to the door his mom opened the door, making him jump. "Look who got up and look what I got! A new magazine!" she said, holding it up. "Ghost's Day…Hunting Ghosts every Day…t-that's good mom" he said in a nervous tone.

"The bus should be here any second." she said. He remembered the book from upstairs. "I'll be right back" he said running up and carefully grabbing it. Just as he was about to dart out of his room, his ghost sense went off. He sighed, flying out to have a quick look around. "Beware!" he sighed and turned around to face the culprit. "let's get this over with."

After a minute of dodging random cardboard boxes, he saw his bus pull away from his house. He turned to the box ghost, just to see he was gone. He sighed and made his way back inside and changed. His mom opened the door as soon as the lights vanished "Danny, you missed the bus…again!"

"Um…I-I had a stomachache?" he said. She sighed and picked up the shredded book.

"Danny! What happen to this?"

"what do you mean?" he said, giving his best innocent smile.

"this book." she said, shaking it at him, making the cover fall off.

He quickly dived down and grabbed it. "I-I don't remember, got to go, school." he said, taking the remains of the book and running out the door. She sighed and looked out the window. "What's wrong with you" she sighed.

To her surprise she saw him running the opposite way from school. She stuck her head out the window and yelled. "Danny! Where are you going!" he stopped and turned around. "Um…I…I wanted to try a different way!" he lied.

Actually his ghost sense went off as soon as he walked out of the door. He saw what he was guessing Desiree and decided to go that way. She sighed and closed the door and sat on Danny's bed and started to read her magazine.

"Mr. Fenten, what's your excuse this time." his teacher, Mr. Lancer said. He looked at the some what beaten boy. "Sorry, my fault, I'll try to get here on time" he grumbled, holding his head. His two friends watched him sit down as Tucker flipped a note to him reading, '_What happened this time?_' He sighed and summed it up as best as he could. '_No_ _sleep, new ghost tracking device, Box ghost, mom found my shield, Desiree, and I just got whacked in to the power lines, school and in the head with Ember's guitar_.' He said, passing it over to Tucker. He read it and passed it back to him. '_Your mom knows!_'

Danny looked at it and shook his head to calm his friend. '_No, my book got torn up from Skulker last night._'

Danny pulled out the book halfway out as Tucker looked at it. The bell rang making the three get up. "Ouch, good thing that wasn't you." "just about." Tucker gave the note to Sam who skimmed it and nodded. As they were just about to leave the room Mr. Lancer noticed Danny holding his head. "Mr. Fenten? Are you alright?" he shock his head yes that made him grimaced. Mr. Lancer sighed. "Nurse, get some pain killers" he said, passing a small green pass to him. He sighed and took it. "Thanks" "I really wonder how much damage getting stuffed in a locker does to you" he sighed as soon as they left.

Meanwhile Maddie was spread out on Danny's bed reading her magazine. She stopped and looked at an article about family. "Wonder why they put this in here" she mumbled to herself as she decided to read it. After a few minutes she looked at it in horror. "That's impossible."

By 11 p.m. Danny wearily came home to his parents waiting for him. "I know I'm past curfew…again" he mumbled.

"Danny, we need to talk to you." he tensed up.

"a-are you sure I-I really need to go to bed" he said, walking up the stairs. They followed him in to his room. He sat there on his bed as his parents sat next to him. "Danny, we've realized something."

'oh, man, please tell me you realized you fed me something green' he thought to himself. His mom stared at his face. He had just a few minutes ago got thrown into the fourth building for today.

"You have cuts, Bruises and Scrapes all over you, what happened?"

"I-I don't…remember." she sighed.

"What about you're clothes?" courtesy of Skulker he had a few small holes and tears in it.

"Um…I don't know" she stopped for a moment.

"Where's you're back pack" He cringed, remembering. He had left it in the janitor's closet when he changed right after school.

"Um, must have forget it in class?"

"Where were you going this morning?"

"I just wanted to go another way for once."

"And why weren't you on the bus?"

"I told you, I had a stomachache" his mom stared to ask him another question before his ghost sense went off. He looked around the room, hoping it was for once in his life, the box ghost would phase through the walls and start bugging his parents. For a few minutes she talked until she said. "Danny! Are you even listening to me!"

"I-I have to go" he said, quickly getting up and dashing to the bath room. He slammed the door in front of their faces. He changed into Danny Phantom and searched around. "Beware! For I am the- "He sighed and captured the Box Ghost in the thermos and sighed "you know you could have been useful earlier." He went back and changed in the bathroom and opened the door.

He sighed and gave them a sad look. "Sorry…um, stomachaches?" he weekly laughed. The two took him by the shoulders and sat him on his bed. "We know what's going on" "it's not what you think! I swear, I-"

"We understand"

"Me being a gh-"his mom handed him a magazine. He bit his lip before he went on.

11 Warning signs you're child is being bullied

1. Has unexplained cuts, bruises and scrapes.

2. Comes home from school with torn clothing, damaged books.

3. Constantly loses school supplies or money.

4. Chooses an illogical route for going to school.

5. Doesn't want to go to school, is afraid to ride the school bus.

6. Suddenly is sullen, withdrawn and evasive.

7. seems socially isolated with few. If any, friends, is rarely invited to parties or homes of other kids.

8. Complains of headaches, stomachaches, frequently visits school nurse.

9. Has difficulty sleeping, bad dreams, cries to self to sleep, wets the bed.

10. Appears sadden of depressed.

11. Has a sudden and significant drop in grades, as well as difficulty focusing and concentrating.

"G-guys, I-I…um." he just stared at the print unsure about it. "I'm fine, really, just…having a bad day, why w-would you think I would get bullied" he said. "you have unexplained cuts, bruises and scrapes" Maddie said, rubbing Danny's face.

"You come home with torn clothing and your literature book this morning was destroyed!"

'Tripping isn't the best excuse' he though to himself.

"You 'forgot' your backpack."

'Yeah, but nobody stole it!'

"You weren't even going towards the school this morning!"

'Should have went ghost.'

"You 'missed' the school bus and you didn't want to go school today."

'What kid does?'

"You're sullen, withdrawn and evasive."

"Yeah, you use to be so interested in my inventions." Jack added.

'That was before they wanted to kill me every morning.'

"Your only friends are Sam and Tucker, and they're always over here."

'Great, now you sound like Jazz, where is she! She should be getting me out of this mess!'

"The school nursed called today saying she was giving you something for your headache for the third time this week."

'Not my fault my head hits things first.'

"You said you had a bad dream last night."

'Yeah, but do you see me wetting the bed?'

"You seem so depressed now."

'Yeah, hiding half of your life does that to a person.'

"And you're grades…they've just…dropped! You use to get good grades just like you're sister and you pay attention to us when we talk, now it seems as though you think ghost going to pop out and attack you!"

'you have no clue how real that is.'

"Danny! We know our job is different from other but we don't want you to suffer from it!"

Jazz happened to poke her head in. "What's going on?"

"Jazz! They think I'm being bullied, I'm fine! Tell them!"

"Oh, um, yeah, totally, Danny's perfectly fine, come on, it's late, and I bet Danny wants his rest"

"I suppose, good night Danny" Maddie said, getting up and giving him a small kiss on the forehead. "Good night." Jack added with a large slap on the back, making Danny fall forward. Jazz smiled at her work and left the room. Maddie went up and was just about to flip off the light switch. "Danny? What were you saying before?" "B-before? Um, Nothing! I just don't want you guys to worry! I'm fine, really, Good night!" He quickly said, getting up and crawling into his bed, pulling the blanket over his head. She turned off the switch and headed off to bed with Jack.

"Man, that was close, and I didn't get grounded! Awesome!" Danny said to himself.

Maddie just lied on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. "Something still wrong with Danny, Jack" she said. "but, what could be wrong?"

_The two took him by the shoulders and sat him on his bed. "We know what's going on" "it's not what you think! I swear, I-" _

"_We understand" _

"_Me being a gh-" his mom handed him a magazine. He bit his lip before he went on. _

Maddie bolted up in the bed. "Oh Jack! I think I know what's wrong with our baby!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I'm really sorry for not getting this up sooner. Also thanks to everyone who alerted, favorite and reviewed this story. You all were a big push for me to finish this! Thank you! Now here's the ending to 11 Warning Signs!

* * *

Maddie looked drearily at the entrance to the kitchen. The mid-morning silence was only being disturbed by Jack trying to fix his latest ghost finder. Maddie perked up a little, seeing Danny trudge into the kitchen. "Good morning, did you sleep well?" she said to him. Danny jumped at little and looked around.

"Oh, um, yeah fine." he said, grabbing a box of cereal and sitting down at the table. "…What about you?" he said, trying to make the eerie silence vanish. "…Notthat well really, I'm still thinking about last night.

"R-really, Mom, I'm fine, don't worry."

"But, what you said last night. You said you were something beginning with gh." she said.

"Well, um, you know. Jazz was right about me not getting enough sleep. I'm just tired, that's all." he said, his voice showing a hint of worry.

Jack slapped the back of the ghost finder on and smiled at Danny. "We couldn't be more proud of you."

"I swear I was-! You're what?" Danny said, giving a confused look to both of them.

"Not a lot of things begins with gh. Danny, why did you never tell us?" Maddie said quietly. Danny just shook his head.

"Y-you know?" he mumbled out.

They nodded making him become pale. "W-where's Jazz?" he whispered out, looking around for anything that might attack him.

"She's at the library, why?"

"I-is it okay if Sam and Tucker come over?" he said, getting up and walking towards the phone. She nodded as he picked up the phone and dialed Sam's number.

"Hello? Dann-"

"Sam! get over here!" He said, trying to keep his voice from showing he was in a major freak out mode.

"Danny? What's going on?" she said, picking up on his not so well hidden panic.

"They know." he breathed out, realizing his parents were staring at him.

"They know? Okay, don't worry Danny. I'll be there as soon as possible. Do you need me to get Tucker?"

"Yeah, just hurry okay?" he said, putting down the phone and looking back at his parents.

He quietly went back to his chair and tried to finish eating. He ended up chasing pieces of cereal around instead.

"How long have you been keeping this a secret from us?" Maddie asked softly.

"A few months, I've lost count." Danny answered quietly, still focusing on his breakfast.

"Danny! Are you okay!" Jazz screamed, running into the kitchen and placing a protective arm around him. "Was there a ghost attack? Is there anything broken? Did they hurt you?" Jazz said, running a quick check up on Danny.

"Jazz, I'm fine." Danny said, looking over to see Sam and Tucker run into the room.

"How did you guys get here so fast?" Danny asked.

"I called Jazz and she drove us here." Sam said.

"So…they really know or is this another rerun of yesterday?" Tucker said.

Danny closed his eyes and nodded. Yeah…they know I'm Danny Phantom." He said loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

"What!" Maddie and Jack yelled, making everyone jump.

"You said you knew!" He yelled, sliding out of his chair and slowly backing up to his friends.

"Danny, we though you were a ghost _hunter_! Not a ghost!" Maddie yelled, trying to picture her son as Phantom. She pushed the idea out of her mind after that result.

"Well, technically he is." Tucker pointed out.

"But, It's impossible for you to be a ghost!"

"That's what I though, but it is. Mom, he's still Danny." Jazz said, putting her hand on Danny's shoulder.

"I didn't do any of those things you think I did, really!" Danny said, yelling at himself in his head for not finding out what they thought.

"So, Danny's been a ghost this whole time and none of you decided to tell us?" Jack said. His answer was all four of them to look down to the ground.

"Well, I'm technically half ghost." Danny mumbled. Maddie just shook her head.

"It's impossible, no human being can be capable of sustaining enough ectoplasm to turn them into a half ghost. Even If it did happen, you wouldn't have control of it. And I'm sure that I would notice that my own son was a ghost."

"That's what we thought." Tucker said, making Sam and Danny glare at him.

"Don't help." Sam said to him.

"It's just…not possible" Maddie sighed, closing her eyes. She replayed every encounter with Danny Phantom in her head, trying to see a similarity. She forced them open after seeing how many there were.

"Mom…Dad…Look, I know it's not normal, I knew that since day one." Danny said, raisinghis hand up and making it disappear. Maddie gasped as Jack stared at it in awe. "I know. But, I'm still me…Just…I've changed a little." he said, making it reappear. "Well, make that a lot." He added.

"But…Danny. How…how can you do that?" Maddie breathed out.

He shrugged and looked towards the basement door. "Remember when I got shocked from the ghost portal...it really wasn't a small shock. It somehow turned me into a half ghost. And then all the ghost powers started showing up."

"We were going to get you, but when Danny walked out of the portal we freaked out." Tucker said.

"He made us promise not to tell anyone when he found out he could switch back and forth." Sam added.

"You can switch back and forth?" She asked Danny who nodded.

"yeah, it's pretty easy too compared to the rest of my powers. All I have to do is think about it or say 'going ghost' and it's automatic from there." he said, letting the two rings pass over him, changing him into Danny Phantom.

It was silent for a long time. Jack gave a small smile. "This is amazing." He simply stated. "I-Impossible." Maddie breathed out. Danny just looked down and changed back. "I hope you guys aren't mad, I was just afraid how to tell you."

"What were you afraid of?" Jack beamed.

"Um, well, you know. You two are ghost hunters, I'm part ghost. I really didn't like how it was looking." Jack's smile faded.

"We would never hurt you." he said.

"I know, just. Well, after the whole let's make my life a living prison, rob a few banks thing went by. Well, I wasn't so sure on how to break the news to you on that." Maddie's eye's narrowed.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." she said.

"yeah, I know. I was being controlled by Freakshow when I stole everything and a ghost was overshadowing the mayor and made me look like I was attacking him. Everything else was all an accident" he explained.

"And all of our ghost hunting exupiment?" Maddie said, looking back at the ghost finder. Jack grabbed it and turned it on.

"Ghost, dead ahead." it droned, making them look up at Danny.

"Yeah…they work."

"Oh, Danny, I'm so sorry." Maddie said, walking over to him and giving him a hug.

"Me too, you should of told us, son" Jack said, joining the hug.

"Great! So now we don't have to make anymore excuses!" Tucker cheered. The two parents let go as they heard Danny gasp.

"What is that" Maddie said, looking at the blue tinted air.

"Ghost Sense," He said, changing into Danny Phantom and jumping into the air. "It tells me when a ghost's around. I'll be back soon." He said, dashing out of the house. "and we better help him, come on Tucker." Sam said, quickly running out of the house. Jazz smiled at her parents. "You'll get use to it" she said, walking out of the room to see what help she could provide.

"This…this is just Impossible" Maddie said.

"Well, before the ghost portal worked people said ghosts were too. Plus, Danny's a ghost hunter!" Jack said.

"We should help him." Maddie said worriedly, running towards the front door. She jumped back from seeing Danny phase through the door. Jazz opened the door behind him and walked up beside him. "Don't worry, it was a week ghost. I've caught the more tougher ones earlier this week." he said, waving the thermos. She gave a small smile. "Things aren't going to be normal now, are they?"

"When was it ever normal?" Jazz said.


End file.
